St. Fiacre Hospital
The St. Fiacre Hospital is a medical and surgery clinic in Grand Theft Auto V, located in El Burro Heights, Los Santos. Description The St. Fiacre Hospital is located on Capital Boulevard in El Burro Heights, situated next to the El Burro Heights Fire Station and between the Elysian Fields Freeway and El Rancho Boulevard. It serves as the main medical center serving the neighborhoods of East Los Santos. According to exterior signs, it has departments of Anesthetics, Cardiology, Oncology, Rheumatology, Diagnostics, Hematology, Gum Clinic, Diabetic Clinic, General Surgery and Renal Dialysis. Other signage around the building identifies the hospital as "Department of Diagnostics and Oncology". A small wordmark at the top of the sheet also states the hospital is a teaching hospital.Texture: The building itself has a large car park underneath the main building, which can be accessed from the east side of the building, following a road off Capital Boulevard. There's also a larger multi-story parking area adjacent to the hospital, positioned just behind the El Burro Heights Fire Station. Another small parking area is located around the back of the building. The main entrance to the hospital appears to be based on the east side, but is inaccessible. The St. Fiacre Hospital does not serve as a respawn point if the player is wasted near it. Instead, the player spawn at Central Los Santos Medical Center. Between 07:00 am and 18:00 pm, a random car may be seen driving into the hospital and parking in either the building's parking area, or the second level of the multi-story parking area.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_ATTRACTOR: : 07:00 - 18:00 X:1114.742 Y:-1443.104 Z:35.06844 Between 07:00 am and 15:00 pm, a random car may be seen driving out of either the building parking lot or the first level of the multi-story parking area and onto Capital Boulevard.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_PASSENGERS: : 07:00 - 15:00 X:1116.239 Y:-1505.978 Z:33.69247 X:1197.478 Y:-1519.724 Z:33.69233 Between 04:00 am and 07:00 am, an Ambulance may be seen driving out of the hospital onto Capital Boulevard responding to an emergency.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_DRIVE_SOLO: ambulance: 04:00 - 07:00 X:1149.589 Y:-1467.32 Z:33.69276 Various pedestrians can be seen around the building's entrance. Influence The building appears to be inspired by Civic Centre & Police Station 4305 South Santa Fe Avenue in Vernon, California. Collectibles *2 health packs, one at the front entrance and one at the rear garage door. File:StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Health1.PNG File:StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Health2.PNG Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Strangers and Freaks *Damaged Goods - Deludamol Rumpo parked in the main building's car park. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Deathmatches *Hospital ;Adversary Modes *Beast vs. Slasher I Gallery StFiacreHospital-GTAV.PNG|Overview of the building. StFiacreHospital-GTAV.png|The building as seen from the west, Capital Boulevard over the Elysian Fields Freeway. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Entrance.PNG|Main entrance to the hospital. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-RearEntrance.PNG|Rear entrance to the building. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Rear.PNG|Rear side of the hospital. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-RearParking.PNG|Rear parking area. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-BuildingParking.PNG|Parking area within the main building. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-MultiStory.PNG|Multi-story parking area. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Freeway.PNG|As seen from the freeway. StFiacreHospital-GTAV-Signage.PNG|Signage. Trivia * was known as a healer and holy man in the 7th century. He is also the Patron Saint of those suffering from venereal diseases (another case of Rockstar's humor). *The logo seems to represent a figure of a person with their arms extended slightly upwards. However, it also looks like a close-up of the female genitalia. References de:St. Fiacre Teaching Hospital Category:Hospitals Category:Hospitals in GTA V Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos